The Lost Memory Of A Buttercup's Fragrance
by AkiraTakamura1
Summary: What if you had best friends when you were young, but a year later you get into a terrible accident, and you loose all your memory from 1-7 years old and nothing can make you remember, but what if, what if your friends come back along with your, young love and you start remembering little by little till you remember them, well ma friends that's the same case of Kaoru Matsubara, BC.
1. Intro: Characters

Well hi everyone, this story is mainly about Kaoru Matsubara or powered Buttercup, some Butchercup (Tbh a lot) this are characters:

(Note: No superpowers)

* * *

Kaoru Matsubara

Momoko Akatsutsumi

Miyako Gotokuji

* * *

Takeshi Fukui

Mitsuo Hayashi

Akihiko Nakamura

* * *

Aimi Yasutake

Akira Takamura

Naomi Kawashima

* * *

Ryota Abukara

Akio Uchiyama

Hiroyuki Fugunaga

* * *

Well see ya in my first ch

* * *

I'm going to be updating late since I have school. See ya


	2. CH1-The accident

**Well Hi everyone this is my first chap of this story Hope you like it**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

A group of 6 year old kids was playing on the park, two orange-Haired, two Blondes, and two Ravens. "Hey whos up for a soccer game?" The raven boy asked, "Sorry Takeshi I'll be on the swings with Momoko"Said the orange-Haired boy "And I'll be on the slide with Miyako" Said the blonde boy. "What about you Kaoru?" The raven boy asked the raven girl "Of course 'Butch', but I'm warning you, I'll win" the little girl named Kaoru said, and then they started playing.

It was already 6:23 and they had pick up the kids, Momoko with her Mom, Mitsuo with his Cousins and dad, Miyako with her granny, and Kaoru with her older bro Dai.

 **30 minutes before(At the Akatsutsumis place)**

The parents of the kids were at Momoko's house except for the parents of a raven haired girl. "Well why did you called us here Mamoru?" Asked Mitsuo's mom. "Well you see, the kids are always together, and well we are going to move to the U.S"Mamoru Momoko's dad said " And we don't want the kids to get separated"Kumiko Momoko's mom said "Get to the point Akatsitsumi's"Shinji Mitsuo's dad said "well we wanted to ask you if you could come with us to the U.S we don't want Momoko to be sad because we separated her from her friends"Kumiko said.

"Well if that's the case, what about Kaoru and her family?" Kiyoto Miyako's grandmother asked, "Well first, we think that Kaoru is...a bad influence for the kids, and they're a big family" Mamoru said. "Alright will go" Shinji said (They take care of Akihiko and Takeshi since, Akihiko's Family disappeared, and Takeshi's Family died when they were younger) "What about you Kiyoto?" Kumiko asked Miyako's grandma, "Alright, only because I don't want Miyako to be sad" Kiyoto said "So when will we go?"Misaki Mitsuo's mom said "Tomorrow at 2:37" Mamoru said "Alright then we have to get the kids out of their school" Misaki said "Well we already unenrolled Momoko"Kumiko said " Ok let's go pick up the kids and then we can unenroll them"Said Shinji. They went to pick up the kids.

 **1:48 with the boys.**

 **"** Hey boys" said Shinji when the boys went downstairs, "Why are we going to the U.S again?" Takeshi asked in a bored tone "Its going to be a surprise" Misaki said "At what time?" Takeshi asked again "At 2:37" Shinji said "WHAT?!" Takeshi said and had his eyes wide "What's wrong Takeshi?" Misaki asked worried "I had a soccer game with Kao-chan at 2:36 and a soccer game can't be for only one minute!" Takeshi said "Well call her and tell her you won't be able to go"Shinji said. "I-i can't"The raven boy said "Why?", "Because I don't want to make her sad" He responded "Its 'cause takeshi doesn't want to break his little 'Girlfriend's' Heart"Mitsuo said teasingly "Just call her, Takeshi here"Misaki gave Takeshi her phone, and he called Kaoru.

(Ok here's the conversation) **No ones POV**

Kaoru got the phone and saw it was Misaki, Mitsuo's Mom, but she needed to make sure.

"Hi"Kaoru said

"Hey Buttercup its me Butch"Takeshi said through the phone. Kaoru smiled at him saying her nickname.

"Ho hey Butch, why ya callin' " She said

"I-its 'cause I w-wont be able to go to our soccer rematch" Takeshi said. The smile of the raven little girl began to fade.

"W-why?" Kaoru said.

"I'm M-moving to the U.S" Takeshi said, in a sad tone.(I know they're little but people have their childhood crush right)

"H-ho don't worry, its Ok...but promise me something" Kaoru said smiling to herself.

"Ok what is it BC" Takeshi said

"Promise me that when you come back, we'll have a soccer rematch" Kaoru said.

"Ok, But ill win" Takeshi said, trying not to sound sad.

"Alright then it's settled" Kaoru said, after that they said they're bye's and they hung up.

* * *

 **One year later**

It had passed one year since Kaoru's friends moved, she had friends but she didn't consider them as her 'Best Friends' since she said that that title was only for Momoko, Miyako, Mitsuo, Akihiko, and Takeshi. Kaoru was already 7 years old, she was with her older bro Dai he was 13 now, and Kaoru has a new little bro he was barely 10 months old.

Kaoru and Dai where at the park, playing and running.

 **Near the park**

A car was out of control and it was going straight to the park, the man who was driving lost all the control of the car and it when straight to a group of kids.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **In a Hospital**

"How is my little girl" A woman asked a doctor "She's good, but she along with other kids that were in the accident, might have amnesia" The doctor said. The woman and her husband started crying, and the older brother of the girl cried too.

* * *

 **Me: I know it was a bit sad and all but...**

 **Cindy: My cuz was the one of the idea don't blame me.**

 **Betty: All stories have to have a sad part right**

 **Me: Shut up, on the next chap there will be POV's so please REVIEW see ya**

 **963 Words! ^_^**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLZ READ

**this is an A/N**

 **I know no one likes them but if you liked the first chap you must know this story will be transferred to WATTPAD, and I'll stop writing stories here sorry its just I have a lot of stuff going on so my name on Wattpad is AkiraTakamura1, bye.**


	4. READ MEEEEE PLZ :3

HI EVERYONE I FOUMD OUT THIS PLACE HAS AN APP! Butt (There's always a But) I kinda like more Wattpad its cool here and all, but I promise, I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE, Than when I finish my stories I'll come back Believe me...Look fore on wattpad if you would like to, And Thx to Guest for the comment: Broooo I was really looking forward to another chapter, Tht really brought my mood up, soo As I said when I finish my stories and drafts on wattpad I'll do an story here, then I'll ho back to wattpad since its easier to write there see ya...I hope soon.


End file.
